Fight
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Kyle and Stan fight as other people gather around to watch.


Kyle and Stan are having a heated argument. That's very unusual for the 2 super best friends. What's even more unusual that it's in front of the 2 boys lockers before the bell for 1st period has rung. Kenny was watching them, wishing Kyle and Stan would finally go out. Butters walks down the hallway and stands next to Kenny. Both boys like each other more than friends. Kenny is planning on telling butters during lunch but little does he know that butters has been planning the same thing. Kyle's face is bright red as Stan is yelling at him. Kyle starts to yell back over Stan. Kenny just sighs and shakes his head.

Farther down the hallway you see Craig and Tweek walking and holding hands. They have been going out for the past 3 weeks. They're both very happy and over the years tweek has become less twitchy. But Craig has never changed; he still flips people off left and right. The teachers gave up on tying to punish him since they know nothing will work on him. They both saw Kyle and Stan fighting so they stopped to watch with the little crowd gathering around and the other people joining the crowd. Kenny is thinking how the teachers didn't hear their yelling. But he knows their all clueless. Tweek just sips his Harbucks coffee as Craig is thoroughly enjoying the quarrel between the 2 lovebirds. Craig knows they like each other. Basically the whole school thinks Kyle and Stan will go out.

Wendy is standing with Bebe also watching the fight. Bebe as usual is staring at Kyle's ass like she does every other day. Nobody can figure out why she likes Kyle's ass, it's just another mystery in South Park. Wendy still likes Stan; they broke up and got back together basically every other week. Everybody expects it. Every time that used to happen Stan got sad and Wendy complained. But one of them comes back to the other and they get back together. But around 7th grade Stan started not caring if he and Wendy were together or not. Wendy still bitched about it but Stan didn't care. Wendy had to be the one to reunite their relationship. Every time she did Stan just shrugged and said sure. In the middle of 8th grade Stan broke up with Wendy and said it was over. A week later Wendy asked him to take her back. He said no. Wendy was shocked and started screaming at him right in the middle of the hallway in between 2nd and 3rd. Stan stood there blankly and after a couple of seconds just walked away. Wendy spent the rest of the day in the bathroom crying.

The rest of the 8th grade Kyle and Stan's closest friends expected them to go out but they both insisted they were straight. Kenny could see right through them, though. Girls started asking out Stan left and right. Probably around 20 or 30 for the rest of 8th grade. Kyle got asked out about 6 or 7 times also. Wendy thinks how she and Stan will never be together again. But she knows that she has her best friend Bebe to depend on. Even though secretly Wendy has a crush on Cartman. Bebe doesn't even know about her little secret.

Kyle looked like he was going to cry. Stan was screaming at him, his face red with anger. Kyle said something to Stan quietly and pathetically. Kenny though he heard Kyle say "I love you" but he wasn't sure. Stan stopped yelling and looked shocked and tears spilled from his eyes. Kyle's tears started trickling out as well. Stan put both of his hands on Kyle's cheeks and pressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle was shocked but gladly kissed Stan back as he put his hands around Stan's waist and pulled him closer. Both boys in heaven as their lips touched. They both pulled away blushing and grinning. Stan replied to Kyle "I love you too". Both boys embraced in a tight hug as most people clapped and shouted for them happy they were together, but a few people stood shocked like Wendy. Cartman just laughed at them screaming fags. But secretly he was happy for them. They pulled away from each other and Kyle grabbed Stan's hand in his right hand. Kyle and Stan walked hand in hand down the hallway and out of the school, they were grinning the whole time.

End


End file.
